An Arcade? No a wonderland
by bluemockingjay97
Summary: My life was messed up. Like really messed up, so when I found out about my local Arcades secrets, thing began to get better and maybe I can help some of these coded people too.
1. Running Inside

I ran into the arcade at top speed and looked around quickly for Mr Litwak. But he was no were in site. I could hear the shout from outside and ran deeper into the arcade looking for a hiding place. I hid beside 'hero's Duty and could feel myself shaking with panic.

"Do not bloody cry" I whispered to myself as the door was flung open.

"Were the hell are you bitch!" he yelled, I held my breath and didn't move.

"Dean! Don't do this" I froze when I heard the new voice, why was he here?

"She deserves what she gets. She got me!" Dean yelled I could hear him coming closer to were I was and I started to move away. But As I looked on to the side i saw Mr Litwak motioning for me to stop.

"What's going on boys?" he said walking up to them.

"I'm looking for a girl" dean growled.

"Aren't we all son" Mr Litwak joked. I didn't hear anyone laugh though.

"Sorry boy, no one been in here today, but why don't you check down the road" He offered, I looked around were I was hiding and looked at some of the games, but instead of seeing the pre game show, the Character were looking at what was going on at the door. I peeped round at some of the other games and saw the same thing.

"Fine, old man. And Alex, stay out of this!" Dean said before storming out. It was silent for a moment before I heard Alex speak.

"Sorry about him. And do you know where she went?" I stayed were i was, until they both came into sight. Mr Litwak knelt down to my level.

"You alright darling?" he was like my second dad. My dad was in the SAS and had moved us to America before he went away. I spent a lot of time down at the Arcade.

"Yeah, just a bit shook up" I said stumbling over my words a bit.

"What did you do to him?" he asked smiling. I smirked a little and looked down at my hands.

"He pulled a prank on my little sister a little while ago and it ended up with her in hospital. I sort of found out and confronted him, while maybe breaking his nose" I held up my hand and showed him the bleeding knuckles. He winced and helped me up.

"Come on, let get that looked at" As I stood Alex caught my eye and I looked away quickly.

"By the way, what's up with the games?" I asked, he turned quickly and glared at the games, they were now looking at us.

"God dammit, what have I told you guys before about doing that?" He said, they all looked a guilty.

"Wait what is going on?" Alex said, I looked at each game carefully.

"Are they all... like real people?" I asked, Mr Litwak nodded and after hesitating, led us to a door labelled 'Supplies'.

"What does an Arcade need supplies for?" Alex asked.

"They don't" Mr Litwak said before opening the door inside was a white room with a desk and computer. He made me stand ing the middle, and told Alex stand next to me.

"Right go to Fix it Felix and ask him to look at your hand, Don't die and just tap call when you want to come out.

"Wait, What?" We both asked but then he hit a button and I saw black.

My eyes snapped open and I took a sharp breath. Bright light were shining down from a really tall ceiling. I sat up and looked around me, I was in some sort of train station and people were walking around everywhere. But on looking at those people, then I it was weird because the 'people' were characters from the arcade game!

As I was looking around me, something grabbed my shoulder. I jumped and elbowed back, hitting something soft. Looking round I saw Alex doubled over on the floor.

"Oh dam. Sorry" I said helping him sit up. He groaned and looked about before slapping his face. He looked around again and saw my confused face, he shook his head and stood up.

"This is real" he said awed. I stood up nodding.

"yeah, what was it Mr Litwak said, go to were?" I asked putting a hand to my head.

"Umm Fix it Felix i think wasn't it?" he said, I nodded and looked around before spotting a sign that read it.

"Come on then" I said and we walked over to it. We sat in the train cart and I put my hand on my knee. After a minute he placed his hand over mine, I looked over at him and he didn't meet my eye.

"I'm sorry for what dean did to your sister" he said quietly as the cart rattled along wires.

"It's not your fault, I should have protected better" I said, looked up at me.

"No you shouldn't. I see you taking care of her. I know how tired you are." He said, I pulled my hand away from his.

"You don't know what I deal with okay? So don't bring it up" I snapped, he looked hurt but I didn't try to apologise. We sat in silence until we came out of the tunnel and saw a tall apartment building.

"Just like the game only not made of pixels." I said, getting out and walking over. We stopped by the door and I looked at the list of buzzers.

"Jean, Mary.. Oh here we go Felix" I ran it and we waited a moment. The a southern voice came from the speaker.

"How are you? What can I help you with?" I laughed at his perkiness.

"Umm well, Mr Litwak sent us, he wanted you to look er at my hand?" I face palmed as soon as I said it. Why did it sound so stupid/awkward/unbelievable.

"Oh your the girl from the fight earlier. Well come on up" I must have looked surprised because Alex laughed before pushing me through the incredibly short door. We walked up the stairs and stopped outside a door.

"Aren't you gonna knock?" Alex asked, I held up the injured hand and he rolled his eyes before leaning past me and knocking. The door opened and their was Fix it Felix just standing there smiling up at us. He ushered us inside while we were still speechless.

"So this is all a bit new to you isn't it?" he asked, I nodded and he laughed.

"Well, ma'am lets take a look at that hand of yours" I held it out and he winced at the blood.

"What did you do?" he said mortified.

"I um broke someone's nose" I said meekly. He rolled his eyes and pulled out his hammer. My eyes widened and before I could protest he swung it at my hand. A chink sounded but it didn't hurt, when I looked down, the blood was gone and all I had was a couple of scars.

"Sorry, that's the best I can do" he apologised.

"No, thank you. It doesn't matter, it will match the others" I said quietly, he tilted his head but shrugged and looked up when the door opened.

"So half pint you coming to Tapper or wha-" she stopped when she saw us and my jaw drop.

"Sergeant Calhoun?"I asked.

"yes and you are?" I moved some hair out of my eyes and then her jaw dropped.

"You?" she gasped taking a step forward.

"Me?" I asked, looking at Alex.

"yes, you your the one that saved me the other day, instead of winning the game" she looked me up and down.

"Oh yeah, well I wasn't just gonna let you die. Even if you do respawn inside your own game" I shrugged.

"Okay now I am really confused" Alex said.

"I played Hero's Duty the other day, in the game simulation I saved her. Get it?" I said simply. He nodded but as I looked away, I saw him roll his eyes.

"I saw that Alex" I said smirking, he paled slightly. Calhoun laughed and hugged Felix, I saw the glint of a wedding ring on her finger.

"Oh well thanks again Felix, we'll be off" I said motioning for Alex to come to the door.

"Your welcome ma'am are you going to the real world now?" he said a little sad. I looked over at Alex who shook his head.

" i think we'll just explore for a while really" I smiled, I held out my hand to them both and said goodbye on the train ride back, we spoke quietly.

"This does not seem possible" I laughed, he smiled and nodded.

"I know, plus that chick from Hero's Duty is so Hot!" he said gazing off into the distance. I hit his shoulder and laughed.

"Watch it, she married. To Fix-it" I said, he looked shocked.

"Didn't you see the wedding ring or the way they were looking at each other?" I asked, he shook his head and looked sheepish, "Tut tut, typical boys" he faked shocked and hit my shoulder.

"What did you mean about the scars matching the others?" he asked, I looked down, the smiled going off my face.

"It's nothing" i mumbled.

"No its not, tell me please" he asked, I gingerly rolled up my sleeve and pointed to the scars down my arm. He trailed his fingers over one and I pulled back a little. He stopped but held my wrist.

"You did these..?" he asked, I nodded worried of what he would think of me.

"I was lying earlier. You did know how I felt, and it became much for me. I did those because I wasn't thinking straight. I hadn't slept for 4 days and I had barely eaten. I just about survived, a friend found me and took me to the hospital." I was just letting everything out, like if I didn't get it out fast enough I wouldn't ever be able to tell anyone. He listened and stayed silent the whole time I was speaking and when I finished, he pulled me to him and hugged me.

"If it ever gets too much again, I'm here now and I don't want you to go. You got that?" He said, with a somewhat fierce voice but I could hear the tears he was fighting back as well. I gripped onto his shirt and rested my head against his chest.

"Thank you" I whispered as he held me until we got to the station. He let me get up and I blushed a little and got out.

"Could you not tell anyone about tha?" I asked, he smiled and nodded. He took my hand and we walked through the station pointing out characters and joking about. We stayed for a while untill I looked down at my watch.

"Oh my god!" I gasped.

"What is it?" Alex said jumping and looking at me.

"It's 11! I was meant to be home by 9. My sister is expecting me" I said, I looked about but I had no idea on how to get back.

"Hey calm down. We can go okay? You will be fine." Alex said taking my hand and walking me over to a hologram. He spoke with him while I was still panicking and then I felt a really weird sensation, like someone, throwing a bucket of water over me and I was back in the white room. I looked about and Alex was by the door.

I followed him out and Mr Litwak had left us the key to lock up. We did and Alex walked me home. I went to the door, and turned back to Alex.

"Won't your parents be wondering where you are?" I asked, he smiled sadly and shook his head.

"the orphanage don't care what time I get home as long as I'm there in the morning" he said, I started to apologise for not knowing but he just laughed and said it didn't matter. He stepped forward kissing my cheek before saying good night and walking away. I was shocked for a minute but then remembered why I was there and went in.


	2. Getting a job!

_**So here it is the next chapter! I hope you guys like this, if I don't upload the next chapter soon its because a family member of mine has MS and I'm trying to fundraise for her treatment. But heres the next chapter**_

The next day was Friday, now usually I would drop my sister off at school then go to school myself but since Dean was still out for my blood, i decide I could miss one day. So as I walked back from my sisters school I decide to stop off in the arcade. There was a few young kids, who had a teacher training day, in there with their grandparents I wandered around for a while before coming to fix it felix. I slid a quarter out of my pocket and put it in. The game started and I smiled at the sight of Ralph coming on screen. After a few round I was knocked off the building by a few peices of rubble he knocked down.

"You win mate" I mumbled, I sighed and walked over to the drink machine and got a blue gatoraid. I drank it down watching over the arcade and cocked my head when I saw a little girl on her own. I wandered over and tapped her on the shoulder.

"You okay kid? You look a little lost" I asked, she was in a little red dress and held a small teddy tightly to her chest.

"I can't find my daddy" she said, her eyes began to brim with tears.

"hey now don't cry, I'm sure he's about" I said holding out my hand.

"No, I can't find him, its been days!" she said quietly. Now I was confused, her dad hadn't been found for days? Now this was serious. Suddenly though a woman came over.

"Ella! Why did you run off?" she picked her up in her arms.

"Sorry, I thought I saw daddy" she said looking guilty.

"Sorry to intrude, but is everything okay?" I asked motioning to ella.

"Oh, thank you but no it fine. She keeps on seeing her father and running off after him." She smiled weakly.

"She told me he had been missing for a while?" I asked, the woman looked down at Ella kindly.

"Now ella, what was it I said about talking about daddy?" she asked.

"Sorry, mum"

"Well, her father is in the military and we haven't heard from him in a while, so..." the woman looked a little upset.

"I'm in the same position as well. My dad is in the SAS I haven't heard from him in 3 years apart from the occasional letter" I said. The woman looked down at me.

"3 years?"

"Yeah, I look after my sister, she's only 5" I shrugged.

"Well, I pray he comes home safe and sound for your sake" she said smiling.

"And I hope the same for you, miss" I said holding out my hand, she shook it and I watched her walk away talking to ella.

"Thought you might be here" i jumped and turned to see Alex playing Hero's Duty.

"Didn't expect to see you here though?" I said back watching him. I saw Calhoun raise an eyebrow when she saw me.

"You weren't at school first two periods so I thought you might be here. I didn't want to really go to English anyways" he said shooting a few bugs.

"Oh cool, did you hear that?" I asked motioning to were I had just been speaking to the woman.

"Oh yeah, it was nice what you did. You always are helping people out" he commented not looking at me.

"How do you figure that one out?" i asked.

"Well, at school if anyones being picked on, you always can defuse the situation then make the victim feel better again" he made me sound like a police man.

"ha yeah of course, I'm just brilliant at making sure theres no violence" I said rolling my eyes. He managed to get to the base of the tower before a Cy-Bug got him.

"Drat" he put the gun down, "Well, ok you have got a pretty good left hook and all, but your not the sort to just go around picking fights" he pointed out.

"Ok, and I never knew you were such an observer" I remarked smiling at him. He shrugged and shoved his hands deep into his pocket. We stood for a while the silence getting awkward, untill someone coughed behind us.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in school?" It was Mr Litwak. I blushed a little and looked away.

"Err, well..." looked to Alex for help.

"We bunked" he said simply.

"ha I remember when I bunked off school I came down here as well. Before I owned this place a guy called, Mr Morgan owned it. It was my favourite place to go with my friends. Then I got a jobs here" he said looked around with pride. I looked around as well and started to picture how things must have changed over the years.

"Ahh well, there is something I've been meaning to ask you two as well" he said leading us to his office. He made us sit down while he leant on his desk.

"I know you two come down here a lot and you know this place like the back of your hand" he stated, "So I was wondering if you wanted a job here?" he said. My jaw dropped, was he being serious?

"Really? Sweet!" Alex said smiling. Mr Litwak turned to me, I thought for a moment.

"What hours would I work?" I asked thinking of my sister.

"Only ones that you could do" he said understanding what I meant. I nodded and he smiled.

"Brilliant if you want you can start now. Up the stairs at the back is an apartment of sorts, I'll get you a shirt to wear." He fumbled around in his cupboard for a moment before tossing us each a shirt. We both nodded and walked over to the stairs. We went up stairs and saw the bathroom and a small bedroom.

"Ill go in here," Alex said motioning to the bathroom. I nodded and went into the room, I got changed quickly and looked at myself in the mirror. It was a spaghetti strap top and it showed off my tattoo on my shoulder. I wondered what Alex would say when he saw it. I shrugged to myself and grabbed my phone when I heard it buzz.

"Hello?" I asked my eyes flittering over my shoulder again.

"Miss, I'm Dr. Brown. I don't wish to worry you but your sister has had to be brought to hospital this afternoon."

"What?!" I yelled.

"Well, she had a fit at school and then was rushed down here. But don't worry she is all okay but she might have to stay in for some time." He said trying to calm me down.

"Why will she have to stay?" I said putting a hand to my head. I could hear knocking on the door but I ignored it.

"Well, as you know she was due to have surgery later this week, but because of this we need to watch her and try to reseduale the operation" he said, I was silent for a moment.

"Okay, when can I see her though?"

"In a few hours time she is sleeping at the moment" he said.

"Okay thank you, I'll be there about 5" I said before hanging up. I put my phone away, and grabbed my jacket. I opened the door and Alex stood in front of me worried.

"What's up?" I asked noticing he didn't move.

"Why did you yell? I heard it and thought something was wrong" he asked worriedly. I don't know why I hesitated to tell him and I was going to but something held me back.

"Oh it was nothing, I just tripped and hit my leg all okay now" I said putting on a fake smile. He looked me up and down before the worry left his face.

"Okay, come on" his was just a shirt and it suited him. I followed him downstairs and we went to Mr Litwak fixing the ticket machine. He turned and smiled when he saw us.

"Wow you two fit the part perfectly!" he laughed, I smiled and looked about.

"Yeah, so were do we start?"


End file.
